Dead Space La Beta
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: una nueva Historia, como muchos pidieron, no no es verdad, espero les guste.


Dead Space La Beta.

Al fin, nos había llegado a la beta, el correo, me había dejado mi paquete, extrañamente era la primera vez que un juego nos llegaba en una caja negra, tenía que ir a trabajar, deje el juego a un lado de la puerta, ya en el trabajo salude a unos compañeros, ya entrada nuestra hora de comida les avise de esto, todos me miraron extrañados, me dijeron que a ellos igual les había llegado en un paquete negro, normalmente era una caja sin nombre en un sobre, mas este venia con una caja negra, tal vez era porque era una exclusiva, muy pocos en diferentes países y naciones habían pedido entrar como testers, a nosotros nos había tocado por ganar un torneo en una convención, pero que extraño suceso, la beta nos llego antes de tiempo, como era costumbre seguimos con las labores del trabajo, al salir nos pusimos de acuerdo, al dar la noche micros y cámaras estaban puestos, todos nos saludamos vía web, pero que extraño, cuando dimos a entrar el juego nos daba la opción multi-player, pero como era posible, se decía que era para un solo player, acaso era eso lo que querían poner como extra, entramos todos al modo multi-player, mas había una oración, todos la leímos en voz alta, mas al parecer el juego reaccionaba, era muy divertido, una nueva plataforma con reacción a la voz, ¿acaso esto era posible? No, tal vez esto era el nuevo estilo de juegos de los que se hablaba, todos estábamos sudando por lo que íbamos diciendo, mas no nos podríamos rajar en ese momento, éramos hombres y como tales teníamos que seguir, por fin pudimos entrar al juego, como siempre un bug, no había personaje preestablecido, nos pregunto cómo deseábamos morir, cada uno de nosotros creó un personaje, el estilo de armadura y demás, esto era una jodienda, sabiendo que en el juego final no podrías hacerlo, todos seleccionaron a los chicos, solo quedaba un personaje, lo tome, no portaba casco y varias partes estaban descubiertas, para cuando se mostraron tenía un personaje que apenas podía sostener el arma, y todos tomaron las armas de largo alcance, a mi me dejaron una jodida espada, ya me estaba molestando, les dije que me iba, ya que era pedante, que a pesar de ser el más débil, me dejaran armas sin poder, al terminar la animación de nuestra entrada, una criatura nos atacó, uno de mis compañeros cayó muerto a mi lado, no podíamos hacer nada, a pesar de que le quería pasar la vitalidad de mi traje para retirarme, el juego no lo permitía, use el arma que me habían dado, maldita sea, ruidos se comenzaban a escuchar en mi departamento, seguramente mis vecinos tendrían una noche alocada otra vez, el crujir de su cama era un tanto molesto, o eso me quería creer, no me gustaba creer en fantasmas, un grito ensordecedor, les dije a todos que me cubrieran, mas al parecer todos lo escucharon, podía escuchar a un por las pequeñas bocinas de la diadema escuchaste eso, que demonios, como todos escucharon ese grito, aun así me asome por una rendija de mi puerta, mas no lograba ver a nadie afuera, regrese al ordenador, tome mi mando y seguimos jugando, todos se trataron de comunicar con Clarence, mas el no nos respondía, continuamos con el juego, yo con mi personaje débil, no podía cambiar de arma, era la única que podía usar, cada vez me lastimaban más, trataba de tomar todos los Nan para mejorar la armadura, pero por más que la mejorara parecía reducirse, aun que algunas partes mejoraron, avanzábamos mas, el juego se estaba haciendo sencillo, mas cuando dimos vuelta uno de nuestros compañeros estaba siendo convertido, su cara parecía deshacerse, el era incompatible con el virus de la criatura, o tal vez no, comenzó a atacarnos a todos, su fuerza era bestial, tratamos de hablar con el mas, el ruido en su habitación era mucho, y la estática no nos permitía escuchar todo lo que decía, pero parecían gritos, nuevamente, como era posible un descuido de tal grado, continuamos explorando y descifrando los puzles, no podíamos pasar de ese nivel, cada vez había más enemigos, una sola puerta que se habría cada ciertos tiempos dando solo unas micras de segundos para pasar, una cinemática se activo, una criatura rugía, la cámara de Seven se había puesto negra, se habría ido la luz en su casa, pero por que seguían activos sus demás artículos de la computadora, era muy raro, se escucharon gruñidos y quejidos, interrogativas pasaban por mi mente, solo quedábamos nosotros dos, tal vez esos tontos se habían ido a dormir, nuevamente un ataque sorpresivo, los gritos de mi amigo pidiéndome ayuda por los audífonos, voltee a ver, eran ellos dos, eran sus personajes, tenían los cuerpos destrozados, sus armaduras rotas, sus caras estaban deformes, me dio mucho miedo, trate de defenderle, mas él me lanzo a la puerta, sabía que iba a morir con el cierre de la puerta, que idiota, había calculado todo, al final entre gritos de mis auriculares, podía escuchar su voz diciendo, acaba el juego, acabalo no mueras, porque tu muerte te asesinara de verdad, su cámara se giró lentamente a donde él, dos personas le estaban destrozando, cuando estas voltearon a donde la cámara era Clarence y Seven, estaban desfigurados, su sangre había creado un charco ya, las entrañas de mi mejor amigo en sus bocas, que demonios les pasaba, trate de llamar a la policía, más la línea estaba cortada, trate de salir de la habitación, más cuando iba a abrir la puerta al exterior escuche gruñidos, debía ser otra vez ese estúpido perro del vecino, seguramente estaba a punto de hacer sus necesidades en mi puerta, al abrir mi puerta, ¡oh dios mío, que está pasando! La puerta que se cerró no era la de mi casa, que demonios me dije, trataba de abrir la puerta, una voz proveniente del lugar me comenzó a dar órdenes, debía estar soñando, debe ser eso, un sueño, no puede ser real, tome la espada y atravesé mi pierna, maldición es real, el dolor que sentía era real, mire entre las pocas cosas del personaje, me queda el Medical de Jarvan, vendé mi pierna, estaba sangrando mucho, mas gracias al tratamiento disminuyó un poco, una barra de estado aparecía en mi mano, solo me quedaban dos rayitas de vida, eso quería decir que si fallaba moriría, pase corriendo por todo el escenario haciendo todo lo que debía hacer, mis amigos muertos, me perseguían, no podía matarles, no a ellos, continúe corriendo, fui a regresar el pilar, mas era demasiado tarde, cuando lo logre, uno de ellos arranco mi ojo, el dolor era tanto, no sabía qué hacer no podía gritar ni demás, estaba a punto de caer en shock, cuando el pilar se desprendió, me di cuenta, por fin me pude dar cuenta de la verdad, este no era la beta real, esto era una broma macabra de alguien, las frases al inicio, estaba yo en el infierno, mi línea bajo completamente, tan solo quedaba una micro línea, use el vendaje sobrante para tapar la cuenca vacía, mis amigos al morir se habían convertido en esto, al lograr llegar a la nave de escape, escuche el ruido nuevamente, medí media vuelta, que había pasado, toqué mi rostro y mi ojo no estaba, nuevamente los gruñidos, salí a ver que era pero... para mi sorpresa eran mis amigos estaban como aquéllas horripilantes criaturas, corrí nuevamente a la habitación, tome el mando, el mundo volvió a cambiar, cuando trate de girar para defenderme, uno de ellos estaba tan cerca que sesgo completamente la armadura, que cosa tan mas inútil resulto ser, corte su cabeza tratando de bloquearlo, no me podía perdonar, cuando el siguiente me ataco, su mano atravesó mi abdomen, trate de matarlo, mas no podía hacerlo, mis fuerzas se habían agotado y lo que me quedaba no me permitía matarlo, tome con fuerza mi arma y atravesé su cabeza con ella, caí de rodillas en ese momento, ahora estoy escribiendo esta mi historia, para que si alguien la llega a leer evite abrir un paquete negro con un juego, nunca se perdonaran lo que les pasara, mi cuerpo se está desangrando, puedo escuchar las gotas caer de mi sangre, así que por favor, nunca abras un paquete negro...


End file.
